


Preen: To Make Oneself Striking in Appearance…And How It Can Pay Off

by maaaaa



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:41:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23688604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maaaaa/pseuds/maaaaa
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Kudos: 9





	Preen: To Make Oneself Striking in Appearance…And How It Can Pay Off

Jim trotted up the steps after showering, a loosely knotted towel hanging on his hips. He was humming a Santana tune, soft and low, with an occasional word or two thrown in.

Sitting on the bed, Blair looked up briefly, smiling at the sight, before returning his attention to the book he was reading.

Reaching the full-length mirror in the corner, Jim let the towel drop to the floor. He looked himself over, still humming, turning this way and that. He flexed muscles and inspected scars, running fingertips lightly over each and every one. He gazed into the mirror, squinting, as he worked his jaw and scrutinized his teeth, neck and jowls. He licked his lips, then his fingers and ran them over his eyebrows and then through his hair. He tightened his abs into six-pack perfection and pinched a small chunk of skin just above his hips between thumb and forefinger, nodding approvingly. He took hold of his penis, hefting it in the palm of his hand, feeling the weight of it momentarily. Then he gripped it loosely and slid his hand slowly up and down its length. Still nodding, he let go and reached further down, between his legs. He traced the contours of his balls, giving them their due in the hefting and inspecting department and then let his hands drop to his sides. 

“Give me your best Charles Atlas,” Blair commented airily from behind.

Jim glanced over his left shoulder.

Blair’s book was now resting open-faced against his chest, held by one hand, and he was looking at Jim over the top of his glasses, grinning cheekily.

Jim grinned in return and obliged. He adjusted his stance slightly and brought his arms up and out positioning them in a classic muscle man pose. He balled his hands into tight fists, turned inward. Then he curled his arms slowly, sculpting biceps and triceps, pulling each tendon taut. His shoulders crunched into neatly defined muscle masses beneath quivering shoulder blades that quickly succumbed to Jim’s will to be still. The overall effort slimmed his waistline as the middle and lower back muscles tightened reflexively. His buttocks clenched rock-hard, leaving shallow hollowed depressions right smack dab in the middle of each. The muscles and tendons of his thighs and calves constricted just enough to complete the effect.

“Fine figure of a man?” Jim prompted with self-effacing haughtiness as he continued to preen. He shifted his weight, changing the pose ever so slightly several times, making his biceps jump and his buttocks contract and release over and over.

Blair whistled appreciatively and sucked in air with a deep hiss.

Then Jim put his hands on top of his head, lacing the fingers, and turned around slowly. His shimmied and made his pecs dance and his abdominal obliques ripple.

The book slipped from Blair’s hold and slid to his lap. He sat up straighter, pulled at his crotch to adjust himself, and finally answered, “Oh yeah,” in a reverent whisper.

“Watch this,” Jim instructed. His hands slid to the base of his skull and he thrust his hips outward. As he did, his cock filled and haltingly inched its way upward toward his belly. He started humming again, his own bump and grind Santana, and gyrated in time with the melody. His eyes were wide open and they targeted Blair hungrily.

Blair pursed his lips and gulped a few times. He pushed the book off his lap, set his glasses on the nightstand, and clumsily got to his knees. He pulled his shirts off and tossed them aside and then worked at getting his pants off as he hobbled toward the end of the bed. Ending up in just his boxers he sat back, his ass on his heels. He crooked a finger, beckoning Jim closer. He hummed along as best he could, trying to match Jim’s bastardized tune. But the sound deep in his throat sounded more demanding, more pleading than the playful sound coming from Jim.

“Nuh-ah,” Jim taunted, shaking his head. He stayed where he was and continued to show off, making muscles Blair didn’t even know existed do things he’d only seen in body building ads.

“You,” Blair panted, cocking one eyebrow appraisingly, “would look great in chains.”

“Chains, Chief?” Jim responded with a crackle of amusement. His cock twitched, but he didn’t let on if it had done it involuntarily or not.

“Yeah,” Blair continued, drawing the word out, “oh yeah. Thin silver chains, around your neck, connected to nipple clamps or better yet, piercings, then criss-crossed over your belly to a cock ring and maybe a butt plug.”

Tiny beads of sweat broke out across Jim’s body giving it a soft sheen. He tightened his laced fingers and closed his eyes, trying to imagine what Blair was describing.

“Or strips of leather, they’d look great dangling from your arms, primal, ” Blair went on dreamily, his head bobbing up and down thoughtfully. “Or strips of silk or satin ribbons wrapped around your torso and cock.”

Jim opened his eyes and this time when Blair crooked his finger he responded. He moved to the end of the bed in a slow prowl.

“Show me,” he implored breathlessly.

Blair got back up on his knees. He slid his boxers down and off, kicking them aside. His cock jutted out, nudging Jim’s, which was now fully erect and glistening at the tip.

Blair reached out and touched Jim’s neck just at the small indentation at the base. “Here,” he whispered, “is where the lock would be.” He stretched up and kissed the spot lightly. He trailed his finger down across Jim’s chest to one nipple, then across to the other, giving each a soft, meaningful squeeze. Then he ran the finger downward until it touched the head of Jim’s cock. He leaned over and kissed that too. “Of course,” he explained, “this wouldn’t be in the way.” He laughed quietly and ran his finger along Jim’s abdomen underneath his cock, which twitched at the touch. Blair circled the base of Jim’s cock with his forefinger and thumb, indicating where the cock ring would be, tugging for emphasis. Then he kept on, his finger caressing Jim’s balls and then gently slipping inside his ass.

Jim moaned and slumped forward as he came. Blair caught him and they held onto each other, wrapping their arms around each other tightly. Jim kissed Blair hard, shuddering as his orgasm went on and on. The force of the kiss and his tongue half way down Blair’s throat was enough to make Blair come too.

Then, breathless and post-coital giddy, Blair eased them both down onto the bed, flopping onto his side as Jim hit face down.

“You are such a show off, Ellison,” Blair observed and he caressed Jim’s ass.

“Mmmm-hmmmm,” Jim responded with an almost imperceptible nod of his head, clenching his ass cheeks in a final display of prowess.

Blair started tracing figure eights on one of Jim’s biceps. “Now let me show you where the leather strips should go---,”

Jim growled, but let Blair proceed.


End file.
